Beauty and the Beast
Story The orb of light lands outside the Beast’s Castle, releasing John and Kairi in front of the door. John: Beast’s castle? Must be something going on for us to come here. Kairi: (Excitedly) Well, as long as we’re here, we should visit Belle and Beast. John: Yeah. If something’s going on, then Beast will be able to help us out. John and Kairi enter the castle, heading for the stairs. Coming down the stairs from the West Wing was the Beast, who was dressed in a fancy suit. Down the stairs to the East Wing is Belle, coming down in a large yellow dress. The two lock arms with each other, as they enter the ballroom. John: Wow. I didn’t know Beast could clean up that well. Kairi: I wonder what the occasion is. Voice: It is a very special night for the Master. (John and Kairi look around, confused on who was speaking.) Down here. John and Kairi look to the floor, where they see a clock, candle, teapot and teacup, all alive with faces. Kairi: Ah! (Kairi backs away, startled.) How are you alive?! John: Is it date night for those two or something? Candle: Yes, monsieur. They have been preparing this romantic evening since they returned. Kairi: You’re not at all disturbed that you’re talking to a candle? John: No. By the way, who are you guys? Clock: Oh, where are my manners? I shall introduce us. I am Cogsworth. This is Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip. John: I’m John, and that’s Kairi. Mrs. Potts: Well, it is very nice to meet you. We’ve heard about you guys. Kairi: Can we please go back to the part where you explained how you’re alive. Mrs. Potts: Very well. It was a cold winter’s evening, when an ugly old woman came to the castle, asking for shelter. The Prince refused to house her, due to her being so ugly. The woman warned the Prince not to base his opinion solely on appearances, but the Prince still refused. The woman’s ugliness melts away, revealing a beautiful enchantress. She then turned the Prince into a Beast, and cursed all his servants. Kairi: That’s horrible! John: The Beast is a prince?! Lumiere: Yes, and a strong hearted one at that. John: I guess we shouldn’t disturb them on their date. Though it wouldn’t hurt to overlook it. Kairi: (Smirking) And how would we sneak in there? John: Like this. (He places his hand on her shoulder.) Andata! (The two glow green, and teleport.) Chip: Cool! End Scene John and Kairi arrive on a balcony above the ballroom floor, where Beast and Belle were dancing gracefully to the music. Kairi: Those two are so cute together. John: Yeah. I wonder how he would revert back to human, if he can at all. The music ends, as clapping can be heard. Beast and Belle look around confused, and they look up to the balcony. John and Kairi look across them, seeing Marluxia was the one clapping. Beast: (Angrily) Who are you?! Another Organization member?! Marluxia: You certainly are keen. Yes, I am Marluxia. I’ve come to take something, precious from you. (Marluxia snaps his fingers, Samurai Nobodies appearing on the floor.) Beast: Belle, run! Belle runs, as the Samurai charge, swords drawn. Beast swats and destroys several, but more appear. Beast is surrounded, as he swipes at them. John and Kairi jump down from the balcony, summoning Rustic and Oathkeeper. John charges after Samurais going after Belle, while Kairi assists Beast. Beast: Kairi? Why are you here? Kairi: Explain later. Kairi swings at a Samurai, who spins, disarming her. It slashes at her, as her body turns to sludge, breaking and reforming. Sludge Blob takes a humanoid sludge form, as she launches sludge at the Samurai, blinding it. She punches it, knocking it back as Beast destroys it. John is sword fighting with three Samurais, holding them off. More are heading for Belle, and John breathes fire, destroying the Samurai he was facing. He turns into Clockwork, and puts his hand on the ground, extending a time shadow, catching the Samurai. Clockwork: That was easy enough. (Clockwork fires time rays, destroying the Samurais.) Now, (He’s hit from behind, knocked over. A Samurai goes to strike him, as Clockwork rolls, dodging. He destroys the Samurai with a time ray, as he stands up. He sees the room crawling with Samurais.) Okay, time’s up. The winch on Clockwork’s head spins, as time freezes. Clockwork walks through the room, striking the Samurais with Rustic. After he goes around the room, he unfreezes time. The Samurais all explode, the room cleared. Clockwork and Sludge Blob revert. Beast: Belle! (He runs over to Belle.) You’re alright! Belle: Yes, I am. (John and Kairi join them.) I’m surprised to see you guys. John: I’m surprised the Organization is here again. After Belle again. Kairi: I’m not sure. Last time, Marluxia wasn’t interested in Snow White, and the Heartless weren’t interested in Cinderella. I’m starting to think they have no interest in the Princesses of Heart. John: Now you’re becoming a super hero. Able to figure out the enemy’s motive. Belle: Then what are they after? (Beast’s face goes into shock, as if he realized something. He runs off, leaving the ballroom.) Beast! Help me go after him! Kairi: Right. But first, you might want to change. Belle: (Pouting) Well, alright. End Scene John and Kairi are fighting through Gargoyle Knight Heartless. Belle had changed into her blue dress with the white apron in front, as the heroes struggle sword wise. Kairi: (Holding off a Gargoyle.) Can’t hold it! (Kairi turns into Big Shot, punching through the Gargoyle.) Big Shot: There we go. John turns into Four Arms, as he lifts two Gargoyles, slamming them into each other. He charges in, punching through several more. Big Shot bounces off her stomach, crushing a Gargoyle. She rolls and slams into another, punching others. Belle goes past them, making it to Beast’s room. Belle: Beast! What’s wrong? You just ran out of there. Beast: It’s gone! (He roars angrily, his claws tearing through fabric.) Belle: What’s gone? Beast: The rose! My rose! Belle: So? What’s so important about a rose? Beast: You don’t understand anything! Belle: I would if you would tell me! (Beast turns away, refusing to face her.) Beast: Leave me. Now. Belle, hurt, runs out of the room. Four Arms and Big Shot are standing in a ring of debris, as they revert. Belle runs past them. Kairi: Hey, Belle! What’s wrong?! Belle: He cares more about a rose than me! (Belle keeps going, Kairi going after her.) John: Sheesh. He’s sulking again. (John goes into Beast’s room, seeing it was destroyed.) Whoa. Beast: What do you want? John: Listen, I don’t know what that rose is, but if you’re going to sulk here instead of trying to get it back, you don’t deserve to turn back into a human. (Beast turns, an angry glare in his eyes.) You’re the Beast. You have to do what is right for you. No one else can fix you. Beast: (Groans) Fine. Let’s tear that guy to shreds. Kairi and Belle arrive back in the common area, Belle pacing and furious. Belle: The nerve of that guy! I can’t believe him! Kairi: Hey, it’s alright. Boys are just weird and stupid. Belle: Ugh! (Belle storms off, leaving the castle.) Lumiere: Ah, poor mademoiselle. If only she knew. Kairi: Knew what? Cogsworth: The significance of the rose. That serves as the Master’s clock. Lumiere: If the Master can learn what it means to love, and to be love in returned, then the curse will be broken. But if he doesn’t, the effects are permanent. He must do this before the last petal falls off the rose. Kairi: Wow. Talk about harsh. Marluxia: I agree. (Kairi turns, seeing Marluxia holding a jar with the rose in it.) Kairi: That doesn’t belong to you! Marluxia: Oh, I’m sorry. But it’s not yours either. Marluxia turns into Echo Echo, creating several clones. The main clone leaves the castle carrying the rose, while the others charge in. Kairi summons Oathkeeper, but is caught in the sonic scream, pinned down as she holds her ears. Kairi: Uragh! Too loud! John and Beast make it down the stairs, the Echo Echo clones hopping on the railings, catching the two in the sonic screams as well. Beast tries to attack, but is pinned down. John holds his ears, as he transforms into Molestache, as his mustache extends, plugging into his ears. Molestache: (Astonished) Wow. It’s blocking out the sound. Molestache summons Rustic, and charges in, destroying the Echo Echo clones. The clones use their sonic screams to block Molestache, when he digs into the ground, hitting them from below. He destroys the remaining clones, freeing Kairi and Beast. Molestache reverts. John: You saw Marluxia. Kairi: WHAT?! John: Marluxia! Kairi: LUCIA?! NO, BUT I SAW MARLUXIA! John: Where?! Kairi: HE WENT OUTSIDE! (Gasps) BELLE WENT OUTSIDE! Beast: Belle! (Beast runs out the door, John and Kairi following.) End Scene Marluxia is walking through the courtyard, when Belle comes at him from behind, trying to take the rose. Marluxia: Get off me! Belle: Give me that rose! (Marluxia grabs Belle, pulling her by the hair. Beast, John and Kairi come outside, Beast leading the pack.) Beast: Belle! Marluxia: Ah, perfect timing. The choice is yours now. You can either save your precious rose or Belle. Marluxia pushes Belle away, as Samurai Nobodies surround her. Marluxia runs towards the bridge, as Beast charges forward, striking and destroying the Samurai. Belle: You chose me. Beast: Of course. I would never let you get hurt. Kairi: AAH! (Beast and Belle see Kairi down on her knees, hands over her head. The two run back over.) Belle: Kairi, what’s wrong? John: I think she’s having a bad flashback. This was the spot where Xion was killed, her Nobody. Beast: We need to go after Marluxia. Belle: Beast! Can’t you see she’s in pain? John: Beast is right though. Do you mind watching her? Belle: Not at all. (John and Beast run towards the bridge, while Belle helps Kairi up, heading back inside.) John and Beast make it to the bridge, John looking over the sides, seeing a river far below. Marluxia is standing at the other end of the bridge, taking the lid off the rose. Marluxia: So, you did come. John: It sounds like you wanted us here. Marluxia: Oh, I did. And just you two. It’s all part of my master plan. Besides me, there are only 3 members left. I can move now to conquer the Organization, but I need a little more help. By killing you too, I’ll be able to recruit both of your Nobodies, and with them we will take over. John: You’re just a coward. At least Lexaeus and Demyx fought me head on. Marluxia: And you know what happened to them. (Marluxia grabs the rose, holding it up.) Beast: Put that down! Marluxia: This rose, similar to the trident Demyx stole, has unlimited magical potential. With it, my power will be greater than yours. Marluxia turns into Wildvine, as the rose merges with his body. Wildvine grows, his body encompassing the bridge, his root legs wrapping around it. His body grows several ports all over for his seed bombs, thorns sprout out, and the fly-trap part of his head blossoms into a rose. His teeth grow into large fangs, as he roars at John and Beast. John: Didn’t see that coming. I didn’t know he could get any bigger. Wildvine swings around the underside of the bridge, getting behind John and Beast. Beast charges at Wildvine, who moves his leg in his path, thorns shooting at him. Beast takes it, breaking through the thorns, as John flies through the air with airbending, summoning Rustic. One of the ports on Wildvine’s side opens, where petals fly at John, cutting up his body. John uses fire bending to burn through them as they come back, as he flies at Wildvine’s head. Wildvine’s head disappears into the rose top, which releases a pulse wave, hitting John and grounding him instantly. John: Ugh. Agh! (Seed bombs are fired at John, him struggling to get up. Beast jumps in, grabbing John and pulling him out of the way, the two out from in Wildvine’s legs.) Beast: This isn’t working. John: We need a plan. Seed bombs hit the ground in front of them, exploding and launching the two of them over the bridge. Wildvine swings down underneath the bridge, stretching a thorn encased arm. John turns into Shadow Lance, grabbing Beast and teleporting out of the way. The two land on the bridge, Wildvine coming back around. Shadow Lance fires chaos spears, the attacks bouncing off Wildvine’s body. Shadow Lance teleports, and arrives next to Wildvine’s head, curled up as he builds up power. Wildvine’s head disappears into the rose, as it releases a pulse wave, hitting Shadow Lance and reverting him. John: That didn’t work that well. I need fire. Wildvine swings his arms, going to slam them down into John. John rolls out the way, launching himself off the bridge with air bending. Wildvine: You aren’t getting away that easy. Beast strikes his leg, severing it. The leg regenerates, and slams into Beast, sending him flying. John comes around behind Wildvine, as he turns into Blaze Spear. Wildvine’s body turns to face Blaze Spear, as he runs up Wildvine’s body, with fire fleets on his feet. Wildvine roars in pain, Blaze Spear’s entire body now encompassed in flames. He circles around several times, burning through Wildvine’s body. Wildvine’s body burns away, as Marluxia was left on the bridge, his body fading away into darkness. Marluxia: You think you won? Even if I can’t take over the Organization, you still can’t stop them on your own. Blaze Spear: I’m not alone. I’ve got my friends. Marluxia chuckles, as his body completely fades away. The rose floats down, Beast grabbing it. Beast: Now, I can relax. End Scene Kairi and Belle are in Belle’s room, Belle comforting Kairi. Kairi is lying down on the bed, Belle sitting next to her. Belle: There, there, Kairi. You’re alright. Everything’s okay. Kairi: You met Xion, right? What was she like? Belle: Well, she seemed to be a lot like you. Brave, kind, willing to do what was necessary. Kairi: She died to free me. John sacrificed himself to save me. I’m not sure I could do that. Belle: I think you would. Voice: Such compelling faith. (The two turn, seeing a Corridor of Darkness opening. Saïx comes out.) Kairi: (Stands up) You! Saïx: Quite frankly, I’m shocked at the level of incompetence of the Organization. Despite the fact that you’ve been separated from John in every world you visited together, they all failed to capture you. They thought that killing John was a bigger priority. Kairi: So you’ve been after me all this time. What do you want with me that the other Princesses can’t do?! Saïx: What? John didn’t tell you? Kairi: What? He knows? I don’t, just get away from me! Kairi summons Oathkeeper, swinging it at Saïx. Saïx catches it, turning into Gymosis. Gymosis: Interesting thing about the Keyblade. (Energy sparks from the Keyblade, Kairi screaming as she is being drained.) It uses the wielder's own magical energy, and can act like a lightning rod. Which means as I drain magic from the Keyblade, I can drain directly from you. Kairi turns into Lodestar, releasing a magnetic pulse wave, knocking Gymosis away and knocking him into the door. Gymosis fires a magic blast, as Lodestar raises a force field. The force field breaks, as she’s hit, hitting Belle, the two hitting the floor. Lodestar reverts, as does Gymosis. Saïx: No challenge at all. Saïx picks Kairi up and throws her over his shoulder, the Star Shard flying out of her pocket. He opens a Corridor of Darkness, walking into it. End Scene John and Beast make it back to the courtyard, as Belle comes out, holding the Star Shard. John: Belle? What happened to Kairi? Belle: I’m sorry, John. An Organization member kidnapped her. He had this X-shaped scar on his face. John: Saïx. Oh, I’ll get him. Pluto: Ruff! Ruff! The group turns, seeing Pluto, a yellow furred dog with black drooping ears and a skinny black tail running towards him. In his mouth is a letter, with a Hidden Mickey stamp on it. John: Pluto. Mickey’s dog. (John takes the letter from him, opening it.) King Mickey: (Voice over)'' Dear John, I hope that Pluto gets this to you in a timely manner. He is my trusted companion, and I have no doubt he will find you. Anyway, please meet me in Twilight Town as soon as you can. I believe that I found the way into the Organization’s stronghold. Also, please bring Pluto. Signed, King Mickey.'' John: King Mickey found the Organization’s base. That’s where Kairi is. Belle: How are you going to get there? (John ponders for a second, then looks down at the Star Shard.) John: Can I see that? Belle: Uh, sure. (She hands it to him.) What’s it do? John: It teleports you, at seemingly random incriminates. But if I use it to focus my powers. (John’s eyes glow bright green, as the Star Shard glows green as well.) 'Andata! '(John and Pluto glow, as they teleport away.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kairi *Beast *Belle *Cogsworth *Lumiere *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Pluto Villains *Marluxia (death) *Saïx *Nobodies **Samurai *Heartless **Gargoyle Knight Aliens By John *Clockwork *Four Arms *Molestache *Shadow Lance *Blaze Spear By Kairi *Sludge Blob *Big Shot *Lodestar By Marluxia *Echo Echo *Wildvine By Saïx *Gymosis Trivia *Beast's Castle is the only world based off a Disney film to be visited twice. *This episode reveals more of the back story about the Beast. *Marluxia uses the magic in the rose similar to how Demyx used the power in the trident. *With Marluxia's death, there are only 3 members left in the Organization. *Saïx reveals that his plan was to capture Kairi all along. *Pluto makes his debut. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga